


The Capture

by Blue_Cat11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Dicks, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Throat Bulge, Throat Fucking, belly bulge, belly inflation, cumflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Cat11/pseuds/Blue_Cat11
Summary: A man is captured by monsters and is used as their sex slave.





	1. Chapter 1

He woke to a dark room with his head pounding. ‘Where am I?’ The room was lit by one lantern in the far corner causing a small circle of glowing light. The glow did nothing for his eyes as the room was still too dark to see where he was. His body felt cold and warm at the same time. Chains rattled above his head when he realized his hands were tied above. When he pulled at them, he finally heard another in the room.

“Ah, so you’re awake. Good,” the voice was coming from the corner least lit by light. He heard the voice’s figure chuckle and then footsteps were heard coming towards him. “Very good.”

“Wh-where am I?” he asked, squinting at the thing that was in front of him.

“No time for questions,” a hand cupped his jaw, tilting his head upwards, “you must be prepared.”

“Prepa-” Before he could continue, something sharp jabbed into his neck. A needle.

“That’s a good boy,” the voice said, obviously pleased. “You’re so soft.” The figure caressed his chest and he realized he was naked. “Our leader will love your body.” It chuckled again. He wanted to wiggle out of the grasp of the thing holding him, but he suddenly couldn’t think correctly. Whatever it had injected him with was starting to appear.

The first thing he noticed was his nipples growing. Normally they were inverted, small, and pale. He could not see any changes in the pitch blackness of the room, but he knew they were changing. His chest burned as his nipples grew three times their size as well as popping out of his body, erect. They were swollen and throbbing painfully. He could envision them a deep, fiery red. “Ahh..” he moaned as he felt the thing cup his chest and smear warm liquid all over it.

“Very good,” it praised. “You’re so eager.” A finger poked his left nipple and dug itself around the puffy, raw skin. He nearly screamed at the pleasure and without warning, he came. “Ooh that was early!” the thing laughed. “To think you came from just me playing with your chest. I’m glad you’re being so honest.”

He breathed heavily, the sting of his nipples still coursing through his mind. That was until he felt another effect of the drug. His gut clenched and twitched, dripping wet from the inside. He pulled on the chains again in hopes of reaching down to shove his fingers inside his hole. “Oh I see, I see. Please allow me to help you,” the thing hushed and assured him before he felt something big poking his hole. He clenched his teeth in pleasure as his hole involuntarily puckered and opened in pure desire. It fluttered and twitched as the huge thing rubbed at it.

He could feel the object wasn’t anything phallic as the shape was different, but it also didn’t feel like fingers. The thing entered his dripping hole (whatever he was injected with had changed that too) and he knew then it was a massive finger after all. It must have been three or four times the size of a human finger. It fucked his hole for a few moments and he was starting to get used to it when another huge finger forced its way into his hole. He yelped out and his body twitched. Both fingers fucked him now and it felt like a well endowed human man was fucking him instead. This went on for a while, until he could takw the monster’s fist with ease and beg for more.

“Now we can get o the fun stuff,” the creature said before sliding his soaked hand from the human. He sobbed in despair when he felt his stomach empty.

“G-give it back! Give it to me!” He bucked his hips down with little success. The thing chuckled before he felt something much larger tease his stretched hole. He opened his mouth and moaned loudly as the thing finally plunged inside. His toes curled and his fingernails dug into the soft skin of his palms. “Yes yes YES!” he screamed as the enormous object pushed and pushed inside his body. His hole grabbed at it hungrily and desperately devoured it. He could feel himself drooling with pleasure, his tongue hanging out limply.

“That feel good, slut? Does my huge cock feel good in you?” the voice asked as it thrust more of the cock inside. He could feel it pushing against the wall of his stomach, bulging out and creating a dome on the flesh of his stomach. He felt so good with the huge dick inside of him and when the creature was finally balls deep, it felt like he could feel the head of the dick in his throat. The cock deformed his stomach as it stretched and pulsed inside of him.

“Yes! Oh god yes, I feel so good! Thrust your huge cock inside of me and make me feel so good!” he screamed, his dick pulsing as he came again. The huge dick inside him began to move in and out and he came again, coating his deformed stomach white. He could feel his stomach moving as the cock slid in and out, as if his stomach was another living creature wriggling around under his skin.

The cock punched his insides and it felt amazing. His hole clenched around it and pulled it in deeper and deeper. “Cum inside me! Make me your bitch! Fill me up, please!!” The cock grew even larger inside him and he screamed in pleasure as he came and then came again immediately afterwards. The stimulation caused his internal walls to smash down on the huge dick inside him. The creature groaned before cuming and splashing his insides with thick, hot cum.

His belly inflated more as the creature kept cuming and cuming, filling him up like he had begged for it to do. His stomach was the size of a melon when the dick slowly slid out. He wept for it. “Please fill me again! I can feel your cum leaking from me! I want your dick in me! Fuck your huge dick in my hole again!” He sobbed and drooled over his face, his nipples and hole twitching.

“As you wish,” the voice said before he felt the cock push into him again.

* * *

He didn’t know how much time had passed in the dark room. It could have been hours or days. His hands were still chained above his head and they were now raw and bleeding, but he couldn’t have cared less. The creature had invited more into the room and they all had a chance to breed him silly. He had been injected with the mysterious drug numerous times and his throat throbbed around the injection area. However, he always felt himself begging and pleading for them to continue fucking him.

He had an enormous cock stuffed inside him and he loved every second. “Yes yes use me! Use me as your cockslut! I love it! Fuck me and give me your cum! Your cocks! I love how thick and huge your cocks are! Shove them in me! Use me! Breed me!” His voice had become hoarse with his screams. The creature currently fucking him had the biggest cock of the bunch. He loved this creature the most.

His stomach was huge with all the cum of the creatures. It was the size of a woman fully pregnant. If he did have a womb he would have been pregnant with all their children. “More more! I want more!” he yelled as he came again. His huge, bloated stomach was coated in a thick film of his cum.

“You heard our slut,” a voice near him said as it came closer. “Move over, let me in too.” He wasn’t sure what it meant until he felt the delicious sting of a cock nudging his filled entrance.

“Great idea! Let’s fuck him together.” The creature inside him reached up to break the chains holding him to the wall. He slumped down and would have fallen if not for the cock inside him keeping him attached to the creature. The thing grabbed his hips and shoved him down on top of him as it laid down on the floor. He was forced to lay on his back. The second monster kneeled down in front of his ass. The second huge cock shoved past his stretched hole’s rim to rub against the cock already lodged inside. His eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure. The second cock thrust in until it was as deep as the first. His head swam with pleasure.

“Hey, his mouth is being lazy,” another one of the creatures said.

“Then fill it up,” the owner of one of the dicks inside him said. A figure stepped to face him and shoved its cock in his face. Without thinking what he was doing, he leaned his head towards it and engulfed it in his mouth. He licked and sucked on the head before swallowing as much of it down his throat as he could. The dick was so long and thick that only three inches of it could fit down his throat.

“That won’t do,” the monster with its dick in his mouth said. “If you’re going to be prepared for the Master, then you need to learn to take,” it grabbed the sides of his head with its two huge hands, “it,” the monster shoved its engorged cock into his mouth several more inches. He gagged and coughed, his throat trying to force the monstrous cock out. “ALL!” The monster thrust forcefully into his mouth and the dick shoved its way past the back of his mouth and into his throat. His throat bulged out and trembled as his muscles rejected it. His lips stretched around the girth impossibly far and he felt the furry hair of the monster’s pubic bone tickle his nose.

“Hck-gh-gck-” he choked out. He coughed and gagged, his throat clenching on the cock as his internal stomach walls closed on the two dicks still inside him. The creature above him came forcefully down his throat. The monster, satisfied with its work, slid out with some effort before ramming back in. It throat-fucked him until it shoved its cock down his throat one last time and came forcefully, practically into his stomach. It pulled out and he had just enough time to let a mouthful of saliva out before another massive dick pushed its way into his throat.

All the creatures bred him with force. He could feel his insides conforming to their huge size, stretching more than he knew his insides could stretch. “You like that, bitch? Do you love the feeling of two enormous dicks inside you?”

“He must, just look at his face! His hole is slobbering all over our huge dicks too!” He came across his chest as the cocks punched his internal walls. The first dick came hard, stretching him further and filling his huge stomach out more. When the second one came, his stomach grew so large that he blacked out with pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

When he woke again, he was in a different room. This new room was lit and he could finally see the creatures that had bred him for so long. They were lavender as well as taller and wider than anyone he had ever seen before. They could have been eight feet as well as being very toned and muscular. Their faces were all covered with blank, white masks. There had to be at least fifteen of them standing around him. All the creatures were naked and flaunted enormous cocks. To full pleasure, they had to be over a foot long as well as five inches thick. He starred and drooled as he remembered each one of those dicks being inside him.

He reached across his stomach to find it was back to its normal size. He felt sad as he ran his hand across the flat skin of the once bloated stomach filled to the brink with thick, hot cum. His hole was still open and slobbery, though. He enjoyed the feeling of it pulse with the wetness of the creature’s cum.

“He is awake,” a creature said. He was about to ask it where he was and why they were not fucking him, but someone beat him to it.

“Thank you, guard.” The voice came from a creature he hadn’t noticed was in the room. He turned and his eyes widened in shock. This creature was taller than the others by at least two feet and its body was less muscular, but still toned and desirable. It wore the same mask, but it was black instead of white. It sat in a large throne made of stone and its enormous cock did not fit on the chair. It was the biggest dick he had ever seen. It made the other creatures’ cocks look human. He wanted it inside him.

The huge creature looked down at him and spoke. “I have heard much about you from my guards. You will remember them as those who prepared you for me.” It gestured to the others standing around the throne in a semicircle. He nodded as he adjusted his bare ass against the stone floor, rubbing his puffy hole against the hard ground. The huge creature, who he assumed was their leader, laughed as it watched him squirm. “I see they have done a good job.” He nodded again before whimpering. “What is wrong?” it asked.

“M-My ass is empty.”

The leader nodded this time. “I see, I see. Then come here and let me help you.” It gestured with one hand for him to approach the throne. He got up and felt some rouge cum slide down his thigh. He clenched his gaping hole to keep as much inside as possible. He wondered how they had gotten the rest of the cum out of him. When he was standing at the throne, the leader widened its legs and reached its hand out. He took it and the leader pulled him in before lifting him up to sit on its lap.

It held his waist with one hand while taking his enormous cock in the other. This cock was much bigger than the ones of the guards as it must have been at least two feet long and eight inches wide. It looked daunting as he watched the leader position the cock under him. It pushed at his hole and suddenly he had no more thoughts other than a screaming voice begging for cock. When a small bit of the cock had popped past the aching rim of his hole, the leader took its hand off its cock and went to his waist so he was suspended over the cock. “Do you want it?” it asked.

“Fuck yes! Give it to me!” he yelled as he squirmed in its grasp, trying to impale himself on the huge, thick cock. The leader chuckled before taking his hands away and causing him to drop straight onto the cock below him. He screamed in pain and pleasure as the huge dick impaled him. His hole was only able to take in half a foot before stopping. The leader repositioned its hands on his waist before beginning to slide his body down. A bulge appeared on his stomach, but it grew more and more, filling him up more than the guards ever could.

When he was finally, finally, seated on the leader’s lap, he had cum four times and the bulge the dick had made felt like bursting. He could feel the monster cock rub against his ribs. Drool slid down his face and neck and mixed with tears streaming from his eyes. His body was rigid against the chest of the leader as it hurt to breathe. Each time he inhaled, the cock inside him rubbed against the thin walls of his gut. When the leader began to move, he momentarily blacked out.

When he came to, the leader was pounding into his body just as forcefully as the guards had. His body was bounced up and down as the leader thrust harshly into him. He came again.

“Such a good slut you are,” the leader praised. He had lost the ability to form words, so he just nodded and moaned. Without warning, the leader grabbed his waist and pulled him off its lap. He yelped before grabbing at the cock, wanting it back in. He was thrown to the floor and forced onto his hands and knees by a guard. The leader stood and went over to him before positioning itself at his hole once again. “I thought this would feel better,” it said before slamming into his body. The cock slid deeper inside him in this position and it was a struggle keeping his knees up with all the stimulation. His head fell to the cold floor and he rested his cheek against it as his body was pushed forward and back as the huge leader bred him.

He came again and again and again as the leader fucked him stupid. It wasn’t until he had made a small puddle of cum under his own cock that the leader let out a loud groan and came inside the used hole. The leader came for longer than the guards had. He clenched his teeth and ground his ass against the twitching cock stuffed inside of him and he felt his belly expand with the leader’s cum.

It filled him up to the size of a pregnant woman before taking something from a guard and pulling its cock out. Before any cum had time to escape and drip down his legs, the leader shoved the object in his hole. “This will keep my seed in you long enough for the fight.” The object, a plug, was the size of a guard’s penis and felt devastatingly small inside him. He was rolled over so his stomach pointed upwards. He rested a hand on it and felt it jiggle when he moved. He wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight scene. Thought I should put a warning for that.

A guard helped him up a few minutes later and when he grabbed for its cock, he was pushed back. He whined, but the guards kept their distance. He looked to the leader who had sat back down at the throne. It looked to a guard. “Bring the other out,” it ordered the guard before it nodded and walked to a gated door. It opened it and spoke to whoever was inside. He looked back at the leader before nodding and walking back to its post. After a few moments, a guard walked from the door with another human man following. The new man’s stomach was as filled as his own. When he made it to him, they exchanged confused glances.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“I can’t remember. What about you?” the new man asked back.

“I can’t remember either.”

“Silence!” the leader roared and both men looked to it, hoping to be one next one filled. “Now that I have bred you both and filled your stomachs with cum, the time has come to duel. You will fight each other and the one who lives will become my slave who I will breed daily for the rest of your life.” Both men’s minds were filled with desire. “You,” he pointed to the first man,” will be dubbed C for cum and you,” he gestured to the other man,” will be named S for slut.” He paused as he looked the shaking, flushed men over. “Begin!” he yelled.

S turned first and shoved C’s stomach with his outstretched hand. C stepped back before slamming his filled stomach into S’s. “I’ll be his cum slave!” C gasped as he grabbed for S’s throat.

“No, I will!” S yelled back, dodging C’s hands. C looked around for a split second and spotted a guard before moving just in time to dodge S’s fist. C ran (more of waddled) to the guard. The guard yelled to the leader, but the leader said noting as it watched the duel intently. C grabbed the guard’s huge cock and swayed it in S’s face. S drooled as his sight was now on the cock and only the cock. It took all C’s willpower to not smack S away and devour the cock for himself.

When S knelt in front of the guard and engulfed the huge cock in his mouth, C jumped onto his back and closed his hands around his throat. The guard groaned in pleasure as S’s throat closed tightly. C’s bloated stomach squished against S’s back and he could feel the plug inside him jostle. S pulled away from the cock, but C smashed his face back onto it, shoving it down his throat until his lips brushed against hair. C could feel the huge cock pulse and twitch under his fingers.

S gasped around the dick, but ended up gurgling cum around at the base of his throat. C’s grasp tightened as he felt S’s throat widen with cum before S’s body stopped convulsing and went limp in his arms. He slowly lifted his hands and S’s head slid off the cock and his body hit the floor. When he still didn’t move, C stepped on his stomach and the plug was pushed out before all the cum his body had been storing oozed out.

The leader stood and began clapping at his victory. “C! You have won!” He turned and smiled as the leader gestured for him. He ran as fast as his distended belly would allow. The leader sat and pulled him into his lap again. It grasped the plug and pulled it out before quickly replacing it with his cock. The leader fucked him for hours afterwards as a reward.

* * *

A year had passed since he won the leader’s dual and had continued to be the leader’s trusted cumslut. His stomach had learned to stretch to immense sizes and stay stretched for days or weeks. He barely slept since the guards used him as well and there were so many that it took all day to cater to them. His diet consisted mainly of cum with fruit treats reserved for when he was impaled for longer periods of time. Those foods were rare despite how often he had a cock in his hole.

He had no need to speak unless he was screaming for a creature to cum inside him or sobbing about how huge a cock was. The guards enjoyed this since they found talking took time away from him sucking their dicks.

The day began like any other day. He was in the throne room slobbering over a guard’s cock while the leader rammed into his hole. He had been up all night being a sleeve for the leader and his stomach was bigger than normal—the size of a very pregnant women with twins. He couldn’t reach around his middle and touch his fingers together and he loved it. He adored the feeling of being absolutely stuffed full of his master’s cum while he was bred.

The leader let out a throaty groan before it released its load and came hot into his hole again. He screamed and came, his bloated stomach expanding. That was when the throne doors crashed open.

He didn’t look up when he heard the noise, too occupied with the cock still pulsing inside him. The cock in his throat withdrew and he whined. “No, put it back,” he said hoarsely, opening his mouth wide for the guard to see what a good place it was for its cock. It wasn’t until the leader pulled out and didn’t replace its dick with a plug that he looked up at the door. Standing in the doorway was a horrified human man.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the smuttiest thing I've ever written. Definitely the smuttiest thing I've posted on this site. All grammar mistakes and wrong physics or plot holes (if you can even consider this to have any plot, which it doesn't) are mine. I've edited this maybe once, so...
> 
> More chapters to come eventually!


End file.
